bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Emerald Radiance Libera
Emerald Radiance Libera Skill 'Heavenly God's Influence (Greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate & boosts BC and HC drop rate) 'Burst 'Fairy Dust (15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds Earth, Thunder elements to attack, boosts Def, Rec and boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Fortis Pride (18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & adds Earth, Thunder to attack, boosts Atk relative to Rec and damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Andraste (22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Power Within a Smile (Probable slight HP recovery when attacked & slight HP recovery each turn) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary So, we got Bestie in the previous batch… now we get something similar called Rivera, I mean… Libera... Who is better? What differences do they have? Is Bestie or Libera useless? Find out more here! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 BB fill rate and BC drop rate boosts are never bad to have. They are what boost your overall BB gauge momentum after all. Let’s start off. Libera utilizes the 50% BB fill rate boost, similar to Ares’ Excelsior. 50% is currently the best BB fill rate buff in the game (Quaid’s “overall” BB fill rate is 60%). Additionally, Libera’s 12% BC and HC drop rate boosts are very useful too. With the 12% BC drop rate boost, units will be producing 34% more BC than normal. With the 12% HC drop rate boost, units will be producing 120% more HC than normal. Now, calling it good is one thing. Let’s do some calculations and comparisons by making up an instance where you produce 100 BC. With Libera’s Leader Skill and 100 BC produced, that 100 BC will become 134 BC thanks to the BC drop rate boost and will fill 201 BC worth of BB gauges. With Xie’Jing’s Leader Skill (+40% BB fill rate and 25% boost to BC drop rate) and 100 BC produced, that 100 BC will become 171 BC thanks to the BC drop rate boost and will fill 239 BC (rounded down) worth of BB gauges. With Quaid’s Leader Skill (+30% BB fill rate and 20% BC cost reduction = 60% BB fill rate) and 100 BC produced, that 100 BC will fill 160 BC worth of BB gauges. Now that we know some of the best BB fillers in the game and have compared them with each other. Xie’Jing still holds the title of having the best BB gauging Leader Skill in the game. This is not to say that Libera’s Leader Skill is useless, but it’s not the best in the game. She is still certainly one of the best leads to use at this point of the game, however. But wait there’s more! Libera boosts BB Atk by 100%, which boosts the damage output of BB/SBB/UBB. Since the average SBB of a 7* unit is 500%, most SBB damage modifiers will have a 600% damage modifier thanks to this boost. It pairs very well with the BB fill rate boost as it helps to obtain BB gauges easier. Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Lolwut… Libera’s BB utilizes a whopping 300% damage modifier, which is 20% higher than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units have on their BB. Given Libera’s high Atk stat, this BB is bound to hurt a lot. Libera provides Earth and Thunder elements to attacks, which is very good. This gives the squad more type coverage. With multiple elements available to units, they will not be dealing any weak damage to enemies. Given the expanded type coverage, units have a much bigger selection of enemies to deal strong damage against. Libera also boosts Def and Rec by 120%. These are some of the best buffs in the game. Libera’s Def buff is only beaten by 130% and 140% Def buffers, like Bargus, Kanon, Tridon, etc. Additionally, the Rec buff is very useful for recovering HP. Not only that, it pairs extremely well with Aurelia’s SBB, which boosts Def relative to 80% of units’ Rec. Because Aurelia’s Def conversion buff stacks with normal Def buffs like Libera’s, the overall Def boost will become very high. The same thing applies with Libera’s SBB and UBB, which boosts Atk relative to 50% and 100% of units’ Rec, respectively. But I’m not done yet! Libera also boosts BC and HC drop rates by 20%. This makes her Leader Skill more potent. Combining this buff with her Leader Skill will bring a total of a 32% boost to BC and HC drop rates. That’s 91.4% and 320% higher than the base BC drop rate and base HC drop rate, respectively. Neat, huh? Now, these aren’t the best drop rate buffs in the game as there is Feeva and Lucius who boosts BC and HC drop rate by 35% (Crow Tengu has 38%, but is not worth mentioning due to his position in the metagame). Overall, insane utility coming from Libera’s BB. There’s so many things that Libera provides for the squad and it pairs so well with many other buffs that other units utilize, especially conversion buffs. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Libera’s SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize. With Libera’s high Atk stat, the damage output will be very high. Like her BB, Libera adds Earth and Thunder elements to attacks, granting a wider variety of enemies to deal strong damage against. Libera also boosts Atk relative to half of units’ Rec. This works very well with her BB, which boosts Rec by 120%. It’s also stackable on top of normal Atk buffs, like Michele’s SBB, Ark’s SBB, etc. However, this Atk conversion buff isn’t the best as there is Alice with her Atk conversion buff that uses 80% of units’ Rec. Libera also provides the 4-7 BC regen when attacked buff. This comes in real handy especially in quests that involve BC drop resistant bosses. This is also very useful against enemies that deal a lot of hits, which is most prominent in Raids. Libera sets off a great deal of BB gauge momentum with this buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Looks rather similar to units like Raaga, Zenia, and Nemethgear’s UBB, right? Libera utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is a much higher damage modifier than the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units get. Libera provides a 500% BB Atk buff to all allies. This is actually the best in the game right now. The damage output of BB/SBB/UBB will be very high. The typical SBB damage modifier that most 7* units use is 500%. So, by applying this 500% BB Atk buff, the damage modifiers of most SBB will become just as strong as the normal UBB. Quite insane, right? Then, comes the Atk buff, which is determined based off of 100% of units’ Rec. This works very well with Libera’s BB. With a high Rec buff, Libera’s Atk buff will become much more potent. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Libera receives some recovery every turn and when attacked. While this may be useful, it’s not all that great to start off with. Here’s why. When attacked, Libera has a 25% chance of recovering 20% of the damage taken. True, this probability may seem a bit high at first glance, but it is because it heavily relies on RNG that it becomes unreliable. Additionally, the HP regen every turn is so small that it makes little difference to her current HP. True, it can counter Damage over Time (DoT), but it only counters on a small scale. Arena Score: 10/10 Libera has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very good to use in Arena. Additionally, her high Atk allows her to deal a considerable amount of damage on her own. As a lead, Libera is quite insane. Libera is currently the second highest-ranking BB utility lead in the game, only to be bested by Xie’Jing. Her 50% BB fill rate and her 12% BC drop rate effects pair very well with each other, which vastly helps to contribute to getting everyone’s BB gauges filled and ready for the second turn. On the topic of BB, Libera also boosts Brave Burst damage modifiers by 100% to ensure a clean wipe of the opponent’s team. Stats Score: 9/10 Quite the versatile unit. Libera shows excellence in her Atk stat, which is a huge help when dealing lots of damage, especially with her BB and SBB. Def and Rec are relatively balanced and her HP hovering above average too. In terms of typing, my type preference for Libera is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Like all other BB spammers, you cannot say no to Libera. Her BB spamming capabilities are absolutely golden enough to take the spot as second best BB utility lead in the game. As a sub, Libera provides tons of utility for the squad. She provides one of the best Def buffs in the game and the best Rec buff in the game with just her BB, making her an efficient unit to use. Speaking of the Rec buff, Libera works extremely well with those who buff Atk and Def based on Rec. Those units include Alice, Aurelia, and even Libera herself. Libera’s Rec buff does, in fact, contribute to the potency of conversion buffs. Libera also serves as a very good unit to use in Frontier Hunter. She provides two of the elements being Earth and Thunder to attacks. This can be paired with other units like Iris and Rinon who fulfill different essential roles to fit into the squad lineup. When compared to Bestie, Libera beats Bestie in terms of BB utility, hands down. Though, their BB utility roles serve in a different manner. Bestie is best (hehe) used with BB gauge filling utility such as BB regen and BB regen when attacked. Libera is best for high BC production since BB fill rate relies on the BC collected. Sphere Recommendations *Prized Mercy & Fallacy Orb *Heresy Orb & Occult Treasure *Impiety Orb & Occult Treasure *Prized Light & Cosmic Dust *Phantom Gizmo & Phoenix Crown Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 Odd to see yet another BB utility unit like Bestie? Libera just fulfills so many roles! Does Libera remind you of Asuna from Sword Art Online? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Libera! How do you use her in your squad? Having fun using her? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Archangel Aurelia *Neptunian Tridon *Inferno Princess Alice Category:Blog posts